Target-tracking radars, such as monopulse radars, are configured to track targets by simultaneously transmitting a single radar pulse in two or more lobes and are able to obtain angle information from the single pulse. Target-tracking radars with sufficiently high bandwidth may inadvertently respond to noise in a target's epsilons (i.e., the off-boresight angles or error estimates). The noise may result from a reduction in a target's signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) which results in an increase in the variance of the measured epsilons. Natural target power fluctuations may also reduce a target's SNR further contributing to variance in the off-boresight angles. These factors reduce the ability of a target-tracking radar system to accurately track a target, and may further reduce the range at which targets may be engaged. For example, some conventional target-tracking systems may interpret SNR fades as a target maneuver, reducing the ability of the system to accurately track a target.
Thus what is needed is an improved target-tracking radar and methods for responding to fluctuations in target SNR. What is also needed is an improved target-tracking radar that is less susceptible to variations in a target's epsilons as well as less susceptible to SNR fluctuations. What is also needed is an improved target-tracking radar that can more accurately track a target and can engage targets at increased range.